Networks for the distribution of contents, or CDN (Content Delivery Networks) are based on the use of a large number of servers, distributed over the network so as to position the contents as close as possible to users in order to minimize the use of the links and improve the file access times. Such contents distribution architectures are very widely used in open networks such as the internet but also in closed networks in which traffic parameters can be guaranteed.
The increase in the volume of contents, in particular the audiovisual contents of television programmes, results in significant problems in terms of bit rate and processing capacity. An appropriate management of the resources of the distribution networks is becoming essential, both in open networks and in closed networks. In fact, in order to ensure the quality of service of the distribution of contents, the requests originating from users must be transmitted to the most suitable distribution servers.
In order to allow efficient management, it is beneficial to monitor different elements of the network and to transmit or propagate information representing certain metrics to certain specific nodes of the network and in particular to switch nodes.
In standard fashion, a topology map of the network is defined statically or dynamically and the transmission rate of contents on different links is monitored. Thus, the distribution of contents can be organized according to the load and the transmission rate of certain links.
Patent document WO02/071222 describes a system making it possible to optimize the routing of requests in a contents distribution environment for an internet-type network. In this system, the network transmission resources are monitored and the distribution of contents is adjusted according to the transmission rates.
However, the existing solutions are only partially effective and need to be improved. In particular, the existing solutions do not allow for predictive management.
A need therefore exists to improve the situation by allowing a broadcast of information for optimized management of contents distribution networks.